


Twice as Much Love

by Just_a_weeb



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: FMA Secret Santa 2018, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mostly in alphonses perspective, this was my gift to Penny-war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_weeb/pseuds/Just_a_weeb
Summary: Ed, Al, and Roy all have two soul marks. No one they know has ever heard of something like this.





	Twice as Much Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penny-war](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=penny-war).



> This is more heavy on Ed/Al and its really just how they found out that they are each others soul mates.

Soulmates are something everyone is born with but not everyone get the chance to meet their soulmates. Roy thought he was destined for the latter, to never meet his soulmate or rather soulmates. In all his time and all of the people he has meet none of them have ever had more than one hand writing on their skin. He had two. One that was chicken scratch along the left side of his hip, it looked like a child's! However it said ‘So you must be the colonel.’ And one that was neat if not a bit shaky that simply said, ‘We did it though,’ on the inside of his right wrist. 

Roy was baffled from a very young age who these people could be, was he going to fall for his subordinate? What did ‘we’ do? On nights like this, a bottle of the cheapest liquor he could find empty on the coffee table, all he could think of were the possible scenarios that would lead him to have two soulmates. 

 

The Elrics’ mother had always told them, “You’ll just be loved twice as much.” But still the boys would question why they had two tattoos of soulmate words. They never did get the answer before they attempted the taboo. 

Alphonse constantly wonder how his soul mark would work with his metal body. The lines were still printed along his metal back, ‘You’re a bastard, you know that?’ and right thigh, ‘Idiots, both of you.’ but neither him nor Ed could say if they were the words for when he got his body back or if it was in his current state. 

Edward unlike his brother wouldn’t allow his mind to think of the small lettering dotting the back of his shoulders saying ‘It was the only way to win,’ or the loops of a practiced hand, ‘Glad you could make it,’ running up his right leg. He had to focus on getting his brother his body back. That's all he would allow himself to think. 

 

Edward and Alphonse were sitting on the train on their way to East City, they were supposed to meet a colonel there named Roy Mustang. Alphonse had seen a flyer at the Resembool train station saying that state alchemists were needed. After great discussion both brothers decided it would be a good idea to try for it. The military should have a lot more information on the philosopher's stone than they could ever hope to find in their fathers library. So here they are waiting for the train to arrive at East City. 

“Brother, do you think that this is a good idea. What if a war starts?” Al asks. 

“I don’t know, this is the easiest way to find information on the stone though and if that means I become a military dog then so be it.” Ed says shifting in his seat to look out the window. 

They continue to sit in silence, the only noise is the soft chatter of other passengers and the clacking of the wheels. 

After an hour the train finally pulls up to the station. Ed and Al wait for the majority of passengers to get off before they make their way to the train exit. 

“We have too meet up with that Mustang guy. He said he would be here to great us.” Ed says looking at a piece of paper in his hand that had the names of the people he and Al were supposed to meet. 

“Be patient brother, he is a colonel after all, he probably has a lot of things to do. Let’s wait over there out of the way.” Al says pointing to a wall with a map of East City on it. Ed lets out a huff but follows. 

“Glad you could make it.” A man in a blue military uniform says. Ed freezes and looks up from the ground. Don’t tell me he’s it, Ed thinks to himself. 

Ed gathers himself and in his most I-might-be-small-but-I-can-kick-your-ass voice he says “So you must be the colonel.” Ed studies the man's face as he says this for any tells but he sees none. 

“Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is my lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.” the blond woman next to him nods her head in greeting, “Let’s go to my office where it’s quieter.” Roy says and starts of to the military HQ. Ed reluctantly follows with Al trailing behind. 

 

Once they had gotten to the colonel's office and Ed had time to think about their meeting, he was put off at the idea that his soulmate would be his superior even more so that they were 10 plus years his senior. As Ed looked around the office he saw a wall covered with books that the colonel probably collected throughout his years of working. Would any of those have the info he wanted?

“So boys, why choose to be dogs of the military? From what we have gathered you two are pretty talented having attempted human transmutation and lived.” Roy brakes the silence of the room, he’s behind his desk looking over some papers. 

“How- how do you know that.” Ed stamers his body going rigged. Behind him Al whispers out a little “Oh no.” 

“You’re the sons of Hohenheim, of course we’d keep tabs on you.” Roy sets the papers down and steeples his hands. “So, state alchemists?”

Ed and Al stand there, Ed tightens his fists before saying, “We want to fix what we’ve done.”

Roy’s eyes flick between the two brothers. “Alright, I’ll have a date set soon for your test. Dismissed.” 

Ed and Al leave the colonel's office and start to the nearest hotel. “That went well!” Al says trying to keep up with his brothers fast pace. 

“Yeah it went well, but he’s a Bastard! I can’t believe it’s him!” Ed grits out. 

It could be worse, Al thinks but chooses not to say. This is something his brother needs to come to terms with on his own. 

 

Years have past, the brothers have toppled religions, outwitted corruption, saved lives, and gotten beaten bloody along the way. The topic of soulmates rarely if ever came up, because Ed would go on a rant about how stupid and idiotic Roy is, and Al would sit quietly and listen. Since their meeting at the train station Al has noticed that Roy is a little more caring towards Ed than a commanding officer should be. Staying longer than necessary when Ed landed himself in the hospital, forcing the hotels that Ed frequents to renovate and carry the foods and books that Ed enjoys. Neither would ever admit it, but Al can see. Ed still calls Roy a bastard and gets in fight with him but there’s no malice behind what he says. 

Al tries not to think of his soulmates, but with the long nights that he can’t just sleep through his mind wanders to the topic almost every night. His fingers idly tracing the writing on his thigh. Idiots. He thinks, brother and him are idiots. Al would give anything to know who said the words on him. Bastard. What had he done to be called that? 

 

Al is torn to shreds. He looks to his right and sees Mei sitting beside him, crying. Ed is far from him with a rebar clean through his right arm. What a mess we’re in, Al dully thinks. Everything is moving in slow motion. He needs to save his brother. 

He’s going to die. 

Think. 

Al can’t lose him. 

Think. 

Ed’s going to die. 

Think. 

Mei.

She can use alkahestry. 

The world starts to catch up. Al starts to act before he can fully think through the plan. 

“Keep moving brother.” 

 

The last transmutation from the alchemist of the people. People are waiting with bated breath. There is an unasked question among the crowd of battered warriors, how will he bring his brother back? 

All Roy see’s is black. Please don’t let Ed and Al disappear. He can’t handle that. Not after all they have been through. As a siglent prayer Roy pleads that he hears Ed and Al safe. To hear their laugh. To hear him being taunted ‘you thought I would die after all this bastard? Brother don’t be mean.’ Roy doesn’t want either of the Elric boys disappear. He feels the air crackle and snap before he hears it. A gasp pulls itself from the crowd before it turns into a roaring cheer. 

Roys body relaxes before it is confirmed that the two boys are there in the flesh by Riza. Another silent prayer escapes Roy. A thank you for their safe return. 

 

Al is covered with a blanket as Ed helps him to stand up. “You’re a Bastard, you know that?” Ed says, his hold on Al tightens slightly. 

“It was the only way to win.” Al smiles as his brother starts to laugh. 

“Well that answers that.” He chuckles. A bright smile fills Ed’s face. 

This, this is what I wanted most, this is why I wanted my body back, Al’s smile brightens as their friends, people who have loved and supported them throughout the years surround them. 

 

A day passes and Al is in the hospital, Ed sitting beside him. Al’s hands are in Ed’s. Ed said he’d clip Al’s nails. “I’m glad it’s you.” Ed breaks the silence causing Al to look from the window to him. “I, it’s wrong, but since Roy I’ve been hoping that my other soulmate was you.” He sighs and sets Als hand back on the bed. 

“Brother,” Al picks up Ed’s newly flesh hand, “so what? It’s wrong in the eyes of the public, but spiritually? Its not. We wouldn’t be each other's soulmates if it was.” 

Ed squeezes his hand. “When did you become wiser than your older brother?” Ed sets his head on Al’s shoulder. 

A knock on the door comes a few minutes later. “Come in!” Al says light and airy. In walks Riza Hawkeye with a blind Roy Mustang trailing behind. 

“He wanted to come see you two.” Riza says leading the colonel to a vacant chair at the end of the hospital bed. 

Roy sits and looks to where he thinks the boys are sitting, “Idiots, both of you.” There is no malice in his words, just a fond smile and a tired look in his eyes. 

“We did it though.” Al replies. Roy laughs and puts his head in his hands. 

“Of course it’s you two.” He says after a small pause picking up his head showing the biggest grin Al had ever seen on the man.


End file.
